Cursed Twins
by Chmia
Summary: DISCONTINUED Some changes never cross your mind. Like Mousse and Shampoo... Do they always have to hate each other? Or Ranma and Akane. Do they always despise the other? And Genma. Will he ever NOT be lazy? ...Come in and find out.
1. Cursed Twins

Cursed Twins  
  
By: GodessDeath  
  
Ranma Saotome and Genma Saotome were walking to the Legendary Grounds of the Cursed Springs. Also walking with them, or more bouncing, was a teenage girl with brown hair. The girl looked much like Ranma's cursed form except for a few differences.  
  
She had brown hair with strands of black scattered all over it, most likely dyed that way. Her outfit was different too. Instead of the Chinese style outfit she wore black pants with a black, blue, and red striped button-up t- shirt. This girl had no shoes either, her feet were completely bare and by the looks of it much tougher then if she had worn shoes. There were a few similarities too though, she wore the same pigtail as Ranma, but obviously she did not have the same hair color.  
  
The girl was talking nonstop while bouncing in circles around her brother. Ranma looked annoyed with the girl but did nothing to stop her. Ranma's father, Genma, also did nothing, he was to busy trying to read the map he held in his hands.  
  
Ranma looked like he had enough when the girl tried to jump onto him with a loud squeal. "RANKO STOP IT!" he yelled. The brown haired girl quickly stopped bouncing around and looked at Ranma, stunned. Ranma sighed. "Ranko I know you are excited but please, please settle down", sighed Ranma.  
  
Ranko smiled and nodded, then started to bounce around again just as much as before. Ranma sighed and buried his face in his hands, why did they decide to stop at a candy shop before they came here? Ranma yelped when a tree seemed to suddenly appear in front of his path. He fell to the ground, looking up at the obstacle in his way. "Now when did that get there?"  
  
Genma stopped reading his map to look at his son. Ranko stopped bouncing and knelt by Ranma, looking at him curiously. "Brother, are you all right?", she asked.  
  
Ranma slowly stood up, brushing himself off with a snort. "And exactly why wouldn't I be?", he said, shaking his head a little. Genma snorted and was about to say something when Ranko glared at him, stopping him dead in his tracks.  
  
Ranko almost laughed but looked ahead instead. "That it?" she asked. They all looked ahead. "Lets find out, said Genma.  
  
The three started walking again, or more or less, two walking and one bouncing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The guide led the three to the springs. Ranma snorted. "It's not THAT impressive". Ranko laughed and smiled sweetly, looking very angelic. "It will be when I defeat you", she said. Ranma laughed and shook his head, did she just say she could beat HIM? 'What a joke', he thought with a snicker. "Doubt it". "Lets find out shall we". "You're on".  
  
Ranma and Ranko each jumped onto different poles, fighting stances ready. The guide seemed terrified as he saw the two jump up onto the poles. "That no smart to do that, suggest you get down now!", called out the guide.  
  
Ranma and Ranko ignored him, they were to busy staring each other down to notice. The guide shook his head and looked at Genma. "You do something to stop right?" the guide asked.  
  
Genma shook his head and sat down on the ground, very close to one spring. The guide sighed again wondering how the two twins would like the new forms they would most likely get soon.  
  
Ranma and Ranko continued to glare at each other. "Why don't you two fight already", asked Genma. Ranma and Ranko looked at Genma then looked at each other. They shrugged and brother jumped at sister.  
  
Ranko yelped and dodged by jumping onto another pole. Ranma landed on the pole his sister had just occupied, looking proud of himself. He thought he had knocked his sister off of her pole and that she was in the water. Ranko was surprised that Ranma couldn't see her. 'Must be too proud of himself to notice I'm here. Works just perfectly', she thought with a smirk.  
  
"Ranma look out!!" called Genma, a little to late. Ranma looked up just as his sister's foot connected with his face, making him fall into one of the springs. Ranko landed on the pole and looked down at the spring. Genma blinked and leaned over to look at the spring, almost falling in one himself.  
  
Ranko yelped when a pretty redheaded girl immured from the spring. The girl looked like her but she was a red-head... The girl yelled something about rude little bitches but stopped when she heard her voice. She said something quietly under her breath and you could soon see her eyes widening. She sweatdropped and peaked into her gi, a look of amazement spreading across her face. After a moment the head lifted its self up, wide eyed. "I'M A GIRL!!"  
  
Ranko yelped and almost fell off the pole as she saw her brother, or rather sister. "Ranma!!" Ranma-chan kept on muttering "I'm a girl, I'm a girl", over and over. "I'M A GIRL!" she screamed again. Ranma climbed out of the spring and latched onto the pole Ranko was perched on. Ranko yelped again as the pole began to shake and fell off the pole, directly into another spring.  
  
The guide shook his head and moaned, regret deep in his voice.  
  
After a moment a handsome brown-haired boy emerged from the spring Ranko had fell into. The boy looked like Ranma when he was male but this boy was a brunette. Ranma-chan stopped muttering long enough to look at the boy, screamed, then went back to muttering.  
  
The boy gulped and slowly felt his chest. His mouth dropped open before smiling like he just won a million dollars and a trip to some exotic and foreign land. "WAHOO, I'M A GUY!"  
  
The guide and Genma fell over anime style.  
  
Ranko-kun smiled proudly as he looked at everyone. The guide slowly stood up, the look of surprise still faintly on his face. "You two should get out and come dry off, then me tell you what happened". Ranko-kun slowly climbed out of the spring, still smirking. He grabbed Ranma-chan, who was still muttering about being a girl, and carried her over to the guide. The guide and Ranko-kun started to walk towards the hut. Genma stood up and started walking ...straight into the spring.  
  
The guide and Ranko-kun stared at the spring as a panda walked out of it. "Pop turned into a panda", was all Ranko-kun could mutter as the guide dragged him and Ranma-chan into the hut. Their father, now turned panda, walked behind them, not noticing he was a panda.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The four walked into the hut, or two walked into the hut while two were dragged.  
  
The guide handed Ranko-kun, Ranma-chan, and Genma-panda each a towel. Genma- panda and Ranko-kun started to dry off. Ranko-kun looked over at his sister and snapped the towel at her butt. Ranma-chan yelped and glared at her brother before grabbing the towel and drying off.  
  
Ranko-kun chuckled but stopped as the guide cleared his throat. "You each fall, or walk into cursed spring". The guide pointed at Ranma-chan. "You fall into Spring of Drowned Girl". The guide pointed at Ranko-kun. "You fall into Spring of Drowned Boy". The guide pointed at Genma-panda. "You walk into Spring of Drowned Panda", said the guide. 'He couldn't have fallen into Spring of Stupid Panda 'cause he was already stupid', thought the guide, along with Ranko-kun and Ranma-chan. The panda looked hurt but then shrugged and returned to toweling himself off.  
  
The guide continued as he started heating up a pot of boiling water. "Hot water change you back to your original forms, but only until hit with cold water again, then you change back into cursed form". Ranko-kun and Ranma- chan cursed quietly under their breaths until they were doused with hot water. Ranma yelped and Ranko jumped into Ranma's arms. Ranma looked down at Ranko, who was shivering in his arms, then dropped her onto the ground.  
  
Ranko rubbed her butt as she looked up at her brother. "That's not very nice". Ranma shrugged and smiled faintly "Ya gotta learn not to get scared like that". Ranko snorted as started redoing her braid. "Need I remind you who got scared of a little baby kitten?" Ranma simply glared at Ranko and turned his back on her. Ranko smirked a little. It may be unfair but she loved using this type of stuff against her brother. "Damn bitch", he muttered. "I heard that!", she hissed, stomping on his foot.  
  
The guide shook his head then handed Genma-panda some signs. "You need these to speak in this form, write on them, then hold up", said the guide. Genma-panda nodded as he was doused in hot water. Genma stuffed the signs in his backpack then turned to the two bickering twins. "We should go, we have a... schedule to keep up", said Genma.  
  
The twins stopped fighting to watch their father walk out the door. Ranko and Ranma looked at each other before running after him. The guide sighed and wondered how he got such weird people here. The guide turned to put the buckets back up. That was the first time he had met anyone that walked straight into the spring without noticing or actually LIKED their cursed form.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranma-chan came running down the streets, soon Genma-Panda followed after him...er...her. She leapt into the air as the panda tried to hit her with a furry paw. "I don't want no fiancee!!" she screamed. 'But I promised', read the sign the panda held up. Genma-panda had pretty good sympathetic looking features for a panda. "And exactly who in their right mind would care about a promise like that?!". 'Me, the Tendous'.  
  
Ranko-kun watched with amusement as he walked safely on the other side of the street. He didn't want to get caught up in all of this. It wouldn't get him a very good reputation and he sort of liked using his cursed form to get out of situations, not into them. He laughed as Ranma-chan hit their father with a handy street pole and the panda went crashing to the ground. Ranma-chan twirled the pole before saying, "Suck on that old man". She started to walk away but Genma-Panda leapt up and hit her on the head with a street sign. The red head fell to the ground with a soft thump before Genma-panda caught her.  
  
Ranko-kun smiled proudly. "At least I don't have a fiancée". The panda looked at him. 'What makes you think that?' Ranko-kun stared at Genma- panda. "And exactly what do you mean by that!" The panda nodded before hitting Ranko-kun on the head with the same street sign. It picked up the two kids and walked off, after growling at the people watching.  
  
"Oh my!" "Mommy mommy! The panda is kidnapping them!" "Someone call the zoo!"  
  
Oh yes, Nermia was going to be far from normal for a long time to come.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tendou called after his three daughters. "Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane!!" Each one responded in their own unique way.  
  
Nabiki with a Popsicle in her mouth reading a magazine. Which more or less means she did not really answer at all but at least she acknowledged her father by listening. Kasumi actually answered back, she was also cooking in the kitchen. Akane responded in her own way to, by not responding. She was out jogging, and then she was in the dojo smashing a few bricks with her hand.  
  
"Hiya!" The bricks in front of her split in half, crumbling away a bit. She grinned and wiped off the sweat on her forehead. "I'm getting better and better each day. Now where did I put that practice dummy.." "Akane" Akane looked towards the doorway as she heard the gentle voice of her older sister, Kasumi. "Yes?" "Please go wash up. Father has something to tell us"  
  
After a while all of them were gathered in a room. Kasumi was brushing off her apron as she chatted with Nabiki. Akane came walking in moments later in a light blue sundress. Tendou looked at them all and said. "My friend is bringing his son here and he is going to be one of your fiancée". Their mouths dropped open in shock.  
  
"Isn't this quite sudden father?", asked Kasumi. "As long as he brings cash or he has a cute butt he's fine with me", said Nabiki. "Nabiki!" scolded Akane. Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Why would you care, you don't even like boys", snorted Nabiki. Akane glared at her sister.  
  
Tendou looked at his daughters and said, "They are here". His daughters looked at him in shock, once again. "How did you know, are you psychic or something father", asked Nabiki, knowing if he was that it would bring money. Tendou shook his head. "No I can hear them coming". Nabiki blinked as she could hear running. "Oh...let's go meet them then!"  
  
Nabiki grabbed her father and dragged him out of the room and down the hall. Kasumi and Akane watched them leave, confused at Nabiki's behavior. "Okay...that was kind of weird", said Akane. Kasumi nodded slightly, still not quite unsurprised yet to speak.  
  
Kasumi and Akane peeked out of the door when they heard screaming. They watched their father and sister come running down the hall in a frenzy. "Sis what's wrong!?" asked Akane.  
  
Nabiki stopped running and stopped her father and pointed towards a panda carrying a screaming boy and girl. "That!" Akane and Kasumi nodded slowly.  
  
"Pop stop scaring them!!" yelled the boy and girl. The panda gruffed and ignored them.  
  
"Father, do you know this panda?", asked Nabiki. Tendou shook his head madly. "Oh sure so the panda just decided to drop in, sure happens all the time", said Nabiki.  
  
The panda set Ranma-chan and Ranko-kun down in front of them. Tendou looked at Ranma-chan and smiled happily. "He has come!" he shouted. Ranma-chan looked at Ranko-kun in amazement. How could he mistake the girl for the boy and not the male for the boy?  
  
Ranma-chan yelped as Tendon hugged her as tightly as that girl on that kiddy Loony Toons show. Tendou hugged Ranma-chan for a few seconds before looking up confused. He put Ranma-chan out of front of him and looked at her chest. Nabiki walked up and poked Ranma-chan in the breast. "Um could you please stop that?" "Correction, he is a she", said Nabiki.  
  
Tendou got little stars in his eyes before he fainted dead away. "Oh my". Akane splashed cold water on her father she got from. somewhere (Well it is anime), and he quickly awoken. Ranma-chan yelped and jumped into Ranko- kun's arms. Ranko-kun yelped and stepped back.  
  
Tendon blinked and stood up, almost falling over but Akane caught him in her arms. He saw Ranko-kun and shouted out in glee. "He has come!".  
  
Nabiki sweatdropped. "I thought we already went through this". Tendou hugged Ranko-kun while Ranma-chan and Genma-panda watched.  
  
Nabiki walked up to Ranko-kun and poked him in the chest. She looked at him for a moment then poked him in between the legs. Ranko-kun yelped and jumped into Ranma-chan's arms. Ranma-chan held back a laugh as she caught her brother. 'About time the sides switched'. "Nabiki!", scolded Kasumi. Akane simply ignored the fact that Nabiki was her sister, a thing she was getting used to doing. Nabiki smirked, he was definitely male. Genma-panda and Tendon sweatdropped. "At least I know which one is Ranma", he said. 'Yup, that's Ranma", said Genma-panda, pointing the sign at Ranma-chan.  
  
Everyone yelped except Genma-Panda and Tendon, who fainted. "Not again", moaned Nabiki, as Akane and Kasumi dragged their father inside while Genma- Panda carried Ranma-chan with Ranko-kun walking behind them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Everyone all sat around Tendou, who was still unconscious. Kasumi had a cold washcloth on his head and was looking at him worriedly. Nabiki was sitting there just for the hell of it and everyone else there was there for their own reasons.  
  
Akane soon grew bored and looked at Ranma-chan. Ranma-chan looked at Akane for a moment before averting her eyes and looking at her brother. Nabiki was looking at Ranko-kun intensely, either checking him out or wondering how much money she could get off of him.  
  
"Dude, I think that girl is checkin' ya out s-.bro", said Ranma-chan pointing at Nabiki. Ranko-kun looked at Nabiki and shivered. "God, I hope not. I'm not a lesbian". Ranma-chan felt a tap on her head and she looked up into Akane's face. "Everyone seems a little busy so do you want to spar?", she asked. Ranma-chan looked at Ranko-kun for a moment and nodded. "Would be my pleasure".  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranma-chan and Akane stood facing each other. Akane tightened her gi belt before looking at the other girl. "Ready?" she asked. Ranma-chan nodded once, standing there as if she was frozen on stage. Just without the nervousness. Akane smiled and launched a punch at Ranma-chan. Who dodged it perfectly by tilting her head to the side. Akane stared dumbly at Ranma- chan for a moment. She dodged it? B-but. Humph, must be a fluke.  
  
Ranma-chan and Akane kept this up for an awhile, Akane throwing punches and Ranma-chan dodging them easily.  
  
Akane took a step back, breathing a bit hard. 'God, is she toying with me or something? Time to get serious'. Akane started to throw punches left and right, Ranma-chan dodging but being backed up against a wall. When Akane had her backed up against the wall she threw a punch at nothing except the wall. Akane felt a tap on her head and an "I won". She titled her head up to see a slightly giggling Ranma-chan. 'She. beat me'.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Akane had just picked out some fresh clothes to wear after she had taken her shower and some for Ranma also. If Kasumi could convince Ranma-chan to take a bath that is. "Please Ranma-chan. Will you take a bath?".  
  
Ranko-kun sighed and grabbed his sister's collar. "Let's go 'sis'... time for a nice hot bath". The brother dragged the sister off, leaving everyone with a weird look on their faces. (Except for Genma of course)  
  
"They aren't taking a bath.. Together? Are they Genma?", asked Soun, looking at the almost bald-headed father. Genma nodded and looked after the two twins. It wasn't a big deal to him but it seemed to be for the others. It wasn't like they weren't brother and sister or anything. They did it all the time. More convenient then wasting their time taking individual baths. Soun felt a little light headed and stared after the twins also. 'Together?', he thought.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Cursed Twins  
  
That Ain't in the Script Ranma  
  
By: GodessDeath  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranma-chan turned her back to her brother and began to take off her clothes and throw them to the side. She was quite surprised when she was suddenly without her last few articles of clothing and heading straight for the hot furo.  
  
The male Ranma came bursting out of the water, spitting out water. "Warn me next time sis! My god this water tastes nasty. ".  
  
Ranko-kun laughed, enjoying the 'wet rat' look his brother was currently sporting. Ranma looked a little worried as he saw the look on his other brother's face. Not good..  
  
"Cannonball!!".  
  
"Oh crap", muttered Ranma, diving under the water so he could get out of the way. A very wet and still clothed female Ranko came up out of the water.  
  
"Hey! How come you get to be clothed but not me?"  
  
"Because I'm female. I wouldn't want you get horny off of looking at my body or something".  
  
"Ew! That's disgusting. You're my goddamned little sister for crying out loud!"  
  
"You're my little brother you dope! I'm an hour older then you" "Oh big whoop"  
  
Ranko giggled and swam over to her brother and sat next to him. "You know, they probably think we are crazy". "Why in the hell would think that?", asked Ranma, leaning back with a sigh. "For one, I just dragged you in here. A girl and a boy taking a bath together? Sure it happens, but they were probably still disturbed a little. Not to mention you have to marry one of those girls" Ranma grinned at that one. Oh ho ho, his sister hadn't figured it out yet had she? "No, I don't. I'm little Ranma-chan. You, big sister, are the male in this thing" Ranko stayed silent for a moment. Damnit, he was right. "Not for long. We are telling them what happened back at Jusenkyo" Ranma sighed and looked a little depressed. "What? You should be happy. You get all the attention from the girls this way." "Yeah, I know. It just. I always have chicks following me. Those Amazons, the chicks in Australia, now I have three girls going after me 'cause I'm gonna be their fiancée. Not to mention I even -guys- following me know because of this damn curse". He looked away as he saw the look on his sister's face. "Yeah, it was so cute how that guy proposed to you after only seeing you once. He thought you were his 'one true love'." "Don't remind me! 'Sides, you have your followers too ya know" Ranko snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not as many as you. Sure my guy form is hot but when I'm a regular old girl. I don't get that many guys. I'm not a lesbian, I don't want girls hanging all over me". Ranma tried to think of a way to cheer his sister up. Sure he enjoyed teasing her but he didn't like making her feel truly bad. "Don't worry. You're still growing an' stuff. Won't be long before all the guys ignore my girl form and start running after you. 'Sides, this is a whole new country. Who knows what type of chicks they are attracted too" Ranko smiled a little. "Yeah." She sighed a little and began to think. Sure she wasn't an unattractive girl but Ranma's girl form definitely beat hers. Hell, Ranma wasn't even a real girl and he got more guys then she did. She still had time though, maybe she would blossom into a beautiful girl soon.  
  
Ranko was jerked out of her thoughts as she heard a voice coming from the next room. Someone muttering about financial problems and fiancés with nice butts. They looked at each then back at the door, which was sliding open slowly.  
  
"Oh shit", they both muttered.  
  
A girl stepped out of the adjourning room with only a towel to cover the right spots. Nabiki blinked and looked at the two in the tub. 'When exactly did they decide to take a bath?', she thought. 'Well, this out to be fun..' She looked like the two twins she had seen earlier, a hell of a lot different but the ones from earlier, and an idea started to form in her head.  
  
The twins grinned sheepishly both knowing what the middle sister was about to do.  
  
"Perverts!! Akane!!!", Nabiki screeched. They both moaned and Ranma sunk underneath the water. Maybe if they only found a girl in the furo they wouldn't freak out so much.. Nabiki stood there screaming as the two twins tried to figure out what to do.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Akane suddenly looked up as she heard her sister screaming.  
  
'That sounds like Nabiki's scream.. Nabiki!'  
  
"Nabiki!", she yelped, charging to the bathroom like a mad woman.  
  
Kasumi stared after Akane and continued to cut the vegetables with perfection.  
  
"Father? Wasn't Ranko-kun and Ranma-chan up in the washroom also?"  
  
Genma gulped and moved his chess piece another space.  
  
'Oh god, not now. I haven't won the chess game or explained their curses yet!'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Akane came running into the washroom to see Nabiki standing there, screaming and two people that looked strangely like Ranko-kun and Ranma- chan just very. different.  
  
She growled and threw miscellaneous objects at the two. They would pay for being in the bathroom before her sister!  
  
"Own! Hey wait a! Fucking! Ow that hurt! Minute!", yelled Ranma, trying to dodge the objects and protect his sister at the same time.  
  
Ranko watched this in amusement, leaned back in the tub and relaxed. Akane stopped throwing the objects long enough to try and comfort her terrified sister.  
  
"It's okay sis. They are just perverts. I don't think the girl is but that's not the point here".  
  
Ranko smiled as her brother stared at Akane in disbelief. 'Hehe, being a girl is good', Ranko thought.  
  
"Why don't we get some nice warm tea and deal with the pervert later".  
  
Akane pulled her sister out of the room, but before they were gone Nabiki whispered something to Ranma.  
  
"What did she saw bro?", asked Ranko eagerly.  
  
"I have to pay four million yen for seeing her body covered with a towel", whimpered Ranma, eyes wide.  
  
"Well get dressed bro, we gotta go explain this to everyone before they slam your ass into the ground for seeing someone in a towel". Ranma ignored his sister and closed his eyes. He yelped and dove out of the tub as he felt a hand slap his butt. "Ranko!" "I said get out didn't I?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranma and Ranko came walking down the hall in their respected outfits. Genma hurried up and grabbed them, dragging them both down the hall before they had a say in the matter.  
  
He plopped them down in front of the three girls and Soun. Kasumi served everyone a hot cup of tea. Akane glared at Ranma. You could see it in her eyes that she was already planning his death.  
  
"You got some explaining to do boy".  
  
"Me! You're the one that made us like this! And what about Ranko!".  
  
Ranko smiled sweetly as Genma glared at Ranma.  
  
"Always harder on the male isn't ya, pop?" "If I am to succeed in making you a man amongst men I have to!".  
  
Everyone looked at Ranma and Ranko. Ranma sighed and tried to think of the best way to explain all that had happened. Skill was definitely required. "Um, well. Sorry 'bout this but there has been a mix up", said Ranma, scratching his head.  
  
"Yeah I'm Ranko and THAT over there is Ranma", said Ranko.  
  
"You say that like I'm dirty or something".  
  
"So wait a minute. What about that girl and boy we saw earlier", asked Nabiki, drumming her fingers on the table and looking at them.  
  
"Oh that, well we kinda fell into these springs.".  
  
"You gotta explain the whole deal to them bro. We went on this trip to China as a way to wrap up all of our training over the last few years. We were practicing on these poles coming out of the spring place we went to. If you fall into one of the springs what ever drowned there last will be your curse. And if you get splashed with cold water you change into that form. Hot water changes you back. I fell into spring of drowned boy, he fell into spring of drowned girl. And pop walked into the spring of drowned panda", explained Ranko.  
  
"So the ones we saw earlier were your cursed forms", asked Kasumi.  
  
"Yap", said both Ranma and Ranko.  
  
"Ah that's great you two. NOW time for you two to choose a fiancée", said Soun, throwing his arm around his girls.  
  
"We can't get out of that can we", muttered Ranma.  
  
"Nope", said Akane.  
  
"Ranma, you pick fist".  
  
"Um, um..."  
  
Ranma looked back and forth between the girls. This was going to be a hard decision. They all had their pros and cons.  
  
"He wants Akane", said Kasumi, pushing her forward.  
  
"He NEEDS Akane", said Nabiki, pushing her forward even more.  
  
"But wait wait! He looked at YOUR body Nabiki".  
  
"So! He NEEDS you like I said".  
  
"Well okay", said Ranma shrugging. "I'll take the cute karate chick".  
  
Ranko blinked and pulled out a script from. somewhere. Don't get all technical on me and start asking where.  
  
"You're supposed to hate her out in the open but secretly have a huge crush on her Hell, you're supposed to do something that is called 'arguing'. Not like her openly, brother".  
  
"Oh shut up", said Ranma, staring at Akane.  
  
Akane looked nervous and toyed with her long hair.  
  
'Oh boy, should I like this guy', Akane thought.  
  
"Okay so that is settled. You are Akane's fiancée from now on. Now for Ranko".  
  
"Oh no no! Ranko has already gotten a fiancée", said Genma, pushing Ranko down.  
  
"Well okay then. You and Ranma are the only fiancés in this house", said Soun.  
  
"That is FINE with me".  
  
Ranko sighed and smacked her face.  
  
'First he doesn't explain it right, then he follows his sexual instinct and ignores the damn script! What next?'.  
  
"Wait! I got a fiancée?", questioned Ranko.  
  
"Yes and you will see him tomorrow at school", said Genma gruffly.  
  
"Oh yay. I get a damn fiancée".  
  
"Don't diss fiancées or at least not this one", said Ranma. He put an arm around Akane and smiled. Akane sat there, she had no idea what to do at the moment.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranko sat up and looked at the darkness of the morning. She got up and stretched, yawning quite loudly for a girl. Of course no one else in the room heard her seeing as how they were all deep sleepers. She looked out the window to see if there was any hint of the sun rising. Nope, to early. The perfect time. She then looked at her clock which glowed 4:30 A.M.  
  
'Time to wake up brother', she thought, smirking evilly.  
  
She slowly stood up and stealthily walked over to Ranma. Not like she had to worry. Her brother slept like a log. She poked him to no avai, then got an idea.  
  
"Cannonball", she muttered, basically body slamming Ranma into the ground he was laying on. "Holy! *Gasp for air* Sis?" Ranma sleepily stared into the sweetly smiling that belonged to his sister. "Get off!" Ranko had little warning before she was kicked off by her brother.  
  
"Don't do that again sis! How many times do I have to tell you?", said Ranma, advancing towards hi sister to knock some sense into her. Ranko smiled sweetly again, stepped out of the way, and pushed Ranma out the window. She checked around the room for a minute then jumped out of the window also.  
  
Ranma did a few flips then landed gracefully on the ground.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you", he said, bowing to his imaginary audience. Ranko came down even more gracefully next to Ranma.  
  
"Show off", he muttered.  
  
"I've always been better with speed and gracefulness brother. You got blessed with strength and stupidity".  
  
"Why thank you...wait a minute! Stupidity!".  
  
Ranma launched an attack at her but she jumped out of the way up onto a nearby statue.  
  
"Na na na na na. You can't get me", she taunted.  
  
"You bet I will get that damned butt of yours", growled Ranma.  
  
Get ready for a full blown show of sibling spars and wrestling.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kasumi had decided to start breakfast a little earlier. It was always relaxing to do the breakfast under a beautiful rising sun. She had heard the twins getting up early for training and she thought it would be nice to have a little snack ready for them. 'That girl Ranko is so nice, Ranma is nice in his own way too. I just hope he will be careful around Akane. Oh! I know what I can do for them! I can take them shopping so they have something else to wear besides all of those Chinese clothing'. Kasumi smiled to herself, finally, a way to help out the twins.  
  
She was cooking eggs and bacon at the same time when Ranko was thrown into the kitchen.  
  
"Ah sorry Kasumi. Just fighting through. Mmm, it smells good. Can't wait to eat some of that. See ya!"  
  
Ranko yelled a war cry and jumped back into the fight.  
  
Kasumi blinked and smiled.  
  
"They truly do like getting up early for morning exercise".  
  
~~~~~  
  
The whole 'family' was sitting down for a nice breakfast.  
  
"Gimme that Ranko".  
  
"Hahha! It's MY bacon".  
  
"But I've only gotten one plate full while you have gotten two!".  
  
"All's fair in food and breakfast. but I'll give you three pieces of bacon and my eggs for two more plates of bacon tomorrow and another plate of eggs".  
  
"Sure", said Ranma, not knowing he had been tricked.  
  
Nabiki winked at Ranko, slightly amazed by her bargaining skills.  
  
She then happened to look up at the clock.  
  
"Oh! I have to go, see you after school", shouted Nabiki, walking off.  
  
Akane finished her meal rather quickly and got her stuff also.  
  
"I think we should go to you guys", she said.  
  
Ranma nodded and walked after her, not knowing where he was going except for that it was somewhere with Akane. Ranko quickly grabbed her bag and Genma's breakfast before running after them.  
  
"Hey! Girl, you are paying for that when you get home!". "Like hell!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kuno looked at the picture he had been given to by his father. It was only a few days ago that he had been told he would be receiving a fiancée through an arranged marriage through the Saotome family. It was a little disappointing he had not been told earlier but at least the girl was gorgeous beyond belief.  
  
'So this is my fiancée huh? What a pretty lady. No! I must stay strong to Akane! But look at that luscious chest and those pretty brown eyes', he thought.  
  
'I must impress her with my masculine energy. Not that it won't come naturally but I still must let it perform to its fullest extent. I wonder if she is really coming to school today'.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranma ran along on the wall while Ranko chatted with Akane.  
  
"Yes. When he was a baby he used to get in the kitchen cabinet and try to eat the flour. He thought it was dried snow", Ranko giggled. Akane laughed and Ranma glared at his sister. Damn girl. Well, he would fix her later when he had the time.  
  
Ranko was distracted for a moment when she saw a purple figure fly by in the sky. 'Shampoo?', she thought. 'It couldn't be, we left her back in China'.  
  
Ranma saw Ranko's distressed look on her face and quickly jumped down besides her.  
  
"Go on Akane. We will be right behind you", said Ranma.  
  
"What is it sis?", asked Ranma.  
  
"I think I saw Shampoo", Ranko whispered. She was beginning to think that even the mere mention of her name would send the purple girl running towards them.  
  
"Nuh-uh. We beat her up to badly for her to come after us".  
  
"How many purple blurs that FLY do you see every day. Huh brother".  
  
"Oh well shit. It WAS her... let's get going".  
  
The two took off running after Akane, both having thoughts of purple Amazons running through their minds.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When the two arrived Akane was already engaged in a battle which seemed t included the whole male population of the school.  
  
"How DARE they fight MY Akane", growled Ranma. Ranko quickly grabbed Ranma's t-shirt and held him back. No way was he going to mess up her reputation before anyone even saw her.  
  
"Let her fight it out herself. Knowing her she will want to fight it out her self instead of you barging in".  
  
"But-But-".  
  
"No butts about. No matter how cute you think hers is".  
  
"She does have a pretty nice butt ya know".  
  
"Shut up brother".  
  
"Make me".  
  
Another battle began, thanks to the two siblings in the corner.  
  
Kuno's eyes open wide as he saw the most beautiful girl on the world enter the school yard.  
  
He looked at the picture and smirked.  
  
"Tis the girl I am betrothed to", he muttered.  
  
'What a pretty girl. She must be a goddess...Yes she must. Who else would match up to MY ability'.  
  
"My pig-tailed goddess from the heavens!", yelled Kuno, launching himself at his fiancée.  
  
Ranko froze up and stared at the incoming boy. Holy shit! She was being attacked! She dropped into a fighting position and got ready for her attacker to reach her.  
  
Ranma yelped and pushed his sister out of the way, sending her sprawling to the ground. "Bro!"  
  
Kuno had a lovely meeting with the ground before he could manage to stand up again.  
  
He spotted Ranko and walked quickly up to her. He bowed and took her hand in his own before kissing it. Ranko looked disgusted and pulled her hand back.  
  
"Tis I, Kuno, the Blue Thunder of this school and its current champion".  
  
"I thought Shina-kun was the champion", muttered a few girls.  
  
"And may I have the pleasure of knowing the most beautiful goddess name".  
  
"Ah...Ranko Saotome".  
  
"Ranko, Ranko Saotome. Tis the girl I am betrothed to. I am your fiancée", said Kuno, again bowing to her.  
  
Ranko stared at Kuno and suddenly felt the need to faint dead away. Though what would be the good in that? Might as well beat him up while she had the chance. She and Ranma were about to beat him to a bloody pulp when the school bell rang.  
  
"Come on you two! Time for school and I still got to show you where your classes are", yelled Akane from over by the front entrance to the school. Ranko and Ranma gladly ran off after Akane, randomly jumping over the bodies of boys that littered the school yard.  
  
Kuno stood there, staring at his new founded goddess and the one he called Akane.  
  
'Oh how lucky I am to have TWO goddess. And one I am to be married to also!', he thought.  
  
"Yo Kuno-baby!".  
  
"Yes Nabiki", called Kuno.  
  
"It's about to rain and class has starts in a minute!", yelled Nabiki.  
  
Kuno looked up just as it began to pour. 


	2. School!

Cursed Twins  
  
School, School, and More School  
  
By: GodessDeath  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ranko Saotome". "Ranma Saotome". "Let's see. We are twins, we just got back from a long training trip, and we currently live with the Tendous", piped up Ranko before Ranma could say the anything at all. "That's great you two. Now go and sit down. Ranko over by Kuno and Ranma. go sit to the left of Akane". {Yes I did that on purpose}  
  
Ranma smiled goofly and sat down by Akane, Ranko made a disgusted look and sat down by Kuno, him eyeing her with a lustful look. "Seems Kuno has a new interest", whispered a girl to another. "I heard they were fiancées", said the class gossiper Ukino. "Ohhh... Wonder if they were set up or they actually 'want' to marry each other". "It's Kuno we are talking about here", pointed out Ukino. "Oh, right I forgot. Who would want to marry 'him' voluntarily".  
  
Ranko groaned and put her head on her desk. 'Now the whole damn school is gonna know', she thought. What a great way to start her first year of school. Damnit, already her reputation was going to be ruined and she hadn't done anything yet. She watched as her brother eyed Akane dreamily but still seemed to be paying attention to whatever the hell the teacher was saying. Humph, it seemed that he was beginning to become multi- talented.  
  
She glanced out at the window at the pouring rain. 'Better let up before school is out or me and bro are in a shit load of trouble. I just know it'. She sighed and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, finding it quiet hard to pay attention to something about water and electricity doing something though. 'To think I already know this stuff and I've lived my whole life on a training trip!'  
  
Ranko blinked and quickly caught the piece of crumbled up paper that was about to hit her head. 'My pig-tailed goddess. Since you are my fiancee and I am your knight in shining armor, would you have the pleasure of going out with me tonight so we could get to know each other better before the wedding day'. Ranko groaned and shook her head. What an idiot, it's not like she actually even knew who the hell he was. She ignored the fact that Kuno was asking her on a date so they -could- get to know each other better. 'Poor freak. Thinks I'm gonna go out with him 'cause I'm his fiancée. I'd rather go out with Ryouga! Then him... I would like to go out with Ryouga more then him! I'm comin' down with something', she thought, placing her head in her hands. She sighed and scribbled a note and threw it at Kuno's head. To bad he moved before it could hit the destined target.  
  
Kuno smirked and picked up the note and started to read it, expecting some exotic answer in a form of a yes coming from Ranko. 'No I ain't going out with you, you freak. Ask someone else 'cause I'm canceling our engagement the first time I get. If you got further questions ask me in the next period or something'. Kuno thought this had to be some trick and she was playing hard to get. Or she was still un-secure about dating such a wonder as he. 'Such a goddess, afraid to wreck her purity by going out with me'.  
  
Ranko was bombarded by another note and she read it. 'Are you really Kuno's fiancee? Was it out of choice or not? If not who do you really like?' Ranko looked at the giggling girls in the corner behind her. She threw a note at them and they both fought over who got to read it, Ukino finally got it. 'I'm Kuno's finacee. Father set it up and I'm gonna break it as soon as I can. I don't like anyone here. I don't even know anyone here except Kuno, Akane, and my bro'. The two sighed in disappointment then talked it out amongst themselves.  
  
Ranko leaned back in her chair and hoped that was the last of the notes. She yelped as she was suddenly bombarded by millions of tiny notes. The brown haired teenager fell backward into a pile of tiny notes. "Ranko! Pick up all that paper right now!!" yelled the teacher. "But I didn't do it. The others did". "I don't care. You pick up all the papers right now!" Ranko groaned and started to pick up the notes, stuffing a few in her pockets she found interesting enough to read later.  
  
Some of the students started to laugh but were quickly quieted by a glare and the finger from Ranko and a loud threat from Kuno and even more glares from Akane. "Kuno! Go stand out in the hall for that outburst!" Kuno started to protest but he reluctantly stood out in the hall. Ranko smirked and continued to pick up the papers, reading a few every now and then. Might as well take her time so she could ignore the boring class.  
  
Ranma sighed and stared at Akane. Akane looked back at him with a weird look on her face. "Ranma. Stop staring or people are going to get ideas", hissed Akane. "Sorry", muttered Ranma, still staring with a grin. "I need to talk to you after class about this". "Okay 'Kane", said Ranma, being the totally whipped puppy dog that he was.  
  
"Akane!! Ranma!! Pay attention or you will be doing this water and electricity experiment on your own", yelled the teacher. "Yes sir!" said the two at the same time. Ranko stifled a laugh then started to peek into Kuno's desk while picking up the notes. Maybe he had something interesting that could be used for blackmail..  
  
Akane started to pay attention but Ranma was no where near paying attention. Ranko looked at the teacher before crawling over to Ranma's desk. "Hey bro. Stop undressing her with your eyes". "I am not undressing her with my eyes!!".  
  
Ranma immedeatly froze and smiled sheepishly up at the teacher towering over him. "I-I.. Umm." "Go stand in the hall Saotome". He reluctantly stood up, eyeing Akane one more last time, and left the room. Akane blushed a light tint of pink and quickly looked away from the giggling students.  
  
"Now for you Miss Saotome. Please come up to the class and explain more thoroughly what I was just talking about". Ranko put away the note she had been reading and stood up, proud smirk on her face. "Sure Miss Dumblebutt". Miss Dumble snorted and shooed Ranko up to the front of the class.  
  
"Okay let's see here... Miss Dumblebutt! I'm surprised at you. I learned this stuff when I was eight and I've been livin' on the road!". Miss Dumble ignored Ranko's comment and told her to explain before she gave her an F on her first day of school. Ranko followed the orders and started to explain in a way where even the students not paying attention got what Miss Dumble was trying to teach them. It was quite simple. So simple the students did not want to pay attention until a fellow classmate explained it even more simply.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The class thankfully rushed out of the homeroom classroom as the bell rang. Ranko tried to get up but ended up banging her head on the bottom of her desk. She had never finished cleaning up all the notes so after a round of applause from her students she had been sent back to pick it all up. "Ow! Forgot I was under this desk", she muttered. She crawled out from under the desk and saw Akane and Ranma talking about the engagement and some rules about it. She walked out of the classroom only to have four roses shoved into her face.  
  
"My goddess. Accept this small pitiful token of mine as an invitation to a date with me", said Kuno. Ranko punched Kuno in the face and quickly walked after her brother and Akane.  
  
"Yo sis! What are those things?" asked Ranma. "It's from Kuno", she said, throwing them over her shoulder and into the face of another student. Ranma stifled a laugh as Ranko glared at him. "So he is your fiancee Ranko? I'm so sorry to hear that. I'll help you fight him off when ever he bothers you", offered Akane. "That's my job!" protested Ranma. "You can both help".  
  
The three stopped at their lockers and Akane started to pull out random books. "Um we got.. Cooking next? Oh shit. We are gonna blow the damn school up", muttered Ranko. Ranma looked guilty and smiled sheepishly. "I wanted cooking this term. I got stuck with Geography instead. Which happens to be my next class. Your class is down the hall on your right. Room 27A. Bye guys!!" yelled Akane, running off towards her next class. Ranma stared lustfully at her butt and Ranko slapped him.  
  
"We got no books for this class. And stop staring at her butt". "I wasn't staring at her cute butt". "Uh-huh." Ranma snorted and wished he had PE or lunch next instead of cooking. 'At least we may get to eat the food we make. 'Less this is some weird throw your stuff out the window after we make it class', thought Ranma. Ranko bonked her brother on the head and he yelped. "Okay okay! I'm goin' I'm goin". "Actually you just bonked your head with the locker". Ranma looked confused and backed his head out of the locker. The bell rang and Ranko groaned, why was time so short in between classes? "Let's go Bro. Can't be late for class on our first day", she said, grabbing her brother's hand and dragging him down the hall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Nabiki watched as Ranko and Ranma ran into the cooking class. They looked around confused as no one was in the classroom except for Nabiki. "Uh." "That bell means five more minutes till class. Not that class is starting", said Nabiki, looking at them from her perch on top of her desk. The two groaned in disbelief then looked around the room.  
  
"That is just great", muttered Ranko. "How come you talk better then your brother?" said Nabiki. "Eh, I don't know. Guess he never picked up good grammer". "Not my fault sis. I picked it up from.. No one actually". Ranko snorted and sat on one of the kitchen counters as Ranma leaned against a wall.  
  
"Ranko?". "Yeah Nabiki?". "You know most of the male students in this school want to go out with you already right?". "Huh?". "Yes. I've already gotten offers. I got one for four hundred yen already". Ranko groaned as she realized Nabiki's money obsession. Well, at least guys were finally starting to pay attention to her. Just hopefully not in the obsessed way the girls did with Ranma.  
  
"I get any yet?", asked Ranma. "Highest is 450 hundred yen". "Haha!! I've got a higher bid then you Ranko!" "That just means you'll date someone besides Akane". Ranma thought about that and shook his head. "Dun like girls anyway. Just like the competition that involves them if there is any". "That's why you are lusting over Akane". "It ain't lusting!!" "Yeah it is. And ya know it". Ranma snorted, glared at her, and stared at a corner in the room.  
  
He yelped as a bell right besides his head started to clang. "Ow! Holy shit! Why the hell did they put a fucking bell there", yelled Ranma, holding his ears as he ran besides Ranko to escape the loud noise. Nabiki laughed while Ranko hollered in laughter. "Ah shut the hell up". Ranko ignored him but stopped laughing.  
  
A group of chatting kids rushed into the room and sat in random chairs around the counters, the boys fighting over who got to sit next to Ranko and some other girls. The teacher walked in and motioned for Ranko to get off the counter and sit down in a desk. Ranma kicked a boy out of the way and sat down by his sister.  
  
The teacher looked disapprovingly at her students and sighed. "Is this what they give me? They must expect the school to be fireproof or something". Some of the students growled at that and Ranko jumped up, ready to attack the teacher for her comment but Ranma quickly pulled her down and glared at her. "We did burn down that restaurant accidentally remembered". "Humph, father said to so we wouldn't have to pay for any of the food you two ate".  
  
Ranma, Ranko, and a few boys snickered at her accent. A ruler suddenly slapped against the counter and everyone jumped. "We will learn the basics of cooking today. This is a cooking pan", said the teacher, holding up a cooking pan. Everyone groaned and few paid attention. "I knew I would LOVE cooking", groaned Ranma sarcastically. "I think that was my line bro", said Ranko, bringing out her script again. She groaned and placed her head on the table, this was going to be wonderful.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranma groaned as he came out of the cooking class. "That was the worst class so far. She should expect us to know what a SPOON is". "We've only had two classes bro". "With a hell of a lot more coming", he groaned. Ranko shrugged and watched as Akane trotted down the hall to meet them.  
  
"We have Japense next. Together too", she piped up. The twins groaned, knowing Japanese was by far their worst subject, considering they had enough trouble speaking correct Japanese at home. "But.The schedule must be wrong", said Ranko, grabbing Ranma's schedule out of his hands. "Damnit. I hate Japanese. It takes to long and it is so simple. At least I'm better at it then Ranma".  
  
"Oh shut it"  
  
Ranko shrugged and grabbed her Japense books and threw Ranma his as they arrived at their lockers. Ranma looked over at Akane and caught his books with one hand behind his back. "Is the teacher strict with how people speak?", she asked. Akane grimly nodded.  
  
"It's the last subject before lunch at least. Then we have Math, Science, P.E. and then Homeroom again before uh. I think you have Social Skills. Then we stay after school to sign up for activities then home". " Math and Science. Can't school ever be fun?". "Social Skills? Is that even taughtable?", Ranko asked. "It's teachable and I guess the answer is yes since you guys are going to have it", said Akane shrugging. She had never received that class before so she was not to sure. It did not seem like the school would waste its time and give them a bogus class though.  
  
Kuno walked up with a rose in his mouth and a box of candies in his hand. "Akane. My pigtailed goddess. These gifts are of my graditude of your accepting a date with me", said Kuno, handing Akane the rose and Ranko the candies. "I didn't accept any date. You haven't asked me and I'd kill myself before I even THOUGHT about accepting. I'm sure Akane says the same thing". Akane growled and resisted the urge to hurt Kuno in some shape or form.  
  
"You callin' MY sister the pigtailed goddess. Ya better watch your mouth before I pounded it into your face. And ya ain't dating my sister. And don't even think of touching MY fiancee. She is mine and you ain't even gonna look at her", growled Ranma, giving Kuno the finger. "I can take care of my self bro but thanks", said Ranko. "Same here", said Akane. "But can't you see. They are so blinded by my brilliance they can't see they are madly in love with me", said Kuno. All three growled and Akane bashed Kuno over the head with her heavy Japanese books and kicked him. Ranko got a good kick in before Ranma smashed him into a locker for the fun of it. "My name is Ranko Saotome, NOT pigtailed goddess".  
  
Kuno gasped and dragged himself off. Ranma laughed and smirked, giving him the finger as he walked off. "Ya better waddle of boy. 'Cause you don't got a chance in HELL of datin' me OR Akane", yelled Ranko. Akane smiled at the two and thanked them. "Thanks you two. Thanks for what you said about me Ranma, and what you did Ranko", said Akane. The two blushed slightly and nodded. "Ain't nothin'", they both said at the same time.  
  
The bell rang loudly, for the second time. "Oh shit! We're late", yelled Ranko, grabbing Akane and Ranma before dragging them down the hall at a fast running pace. 'I think I'm 1/8 falling for Ranma', thought Akane with a sigh as she was dragged towards their class by Ranko.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Cursed Twins  
  
New Surprises  
  
By GodessDeath  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranma yelped as Ranko suddenly stopped and he went sliding into the room, the hall was tile and newly waxed. Of course Ranko had been able to see it. She had kept a tight grip on Akane so she wouldn't go anywhere but graciously let go of her brother. She chuckled as her brother fell over on his face and he tried to make it seem like he had meant to do it.  
  
"Now whom may I ask are you two. As I already know Akane whom may SIT down", said the Japanese. Akane hurried to her seat and hopped Ranma and Ranko would remember to even TRY to have good English.  
  
"Ah. I'm Ranma and dis is my sis Ranko".  
  
"Ah ah ah. What is a 'dis'? I do think you mean 'this'".  
  
"Uh yeah. I did say dat", said Ranma, sounding very confused.  
  
"You said 'dis'. And by 'dat' you mean that. Is that correct?".  
  
"Um. Yes?" he said, eyeing the whip the teacher had in her hand nervously.  
  
"Good. Now will you please SIT DOOOOOWN!!", yelled the teacher, whipping Ranma on the back.  
  
He yelped and scrambled towards a desk, rubbing his back softly.  
  
"Freaky teacher", he muttered.  
  
The teacher looked at Ranko, making Ranko gulp.  
  
"You better have better Japenese then your brother my dear".  
  
'Oh shit', Ranko thought, knowing her Japanese was not that much better, especially not under pressure like this.  
  
"Ah... I'm Ranko Saotome and my bro and I are both extremely good martial artists. That good miss teach?".  
  
"If I was deaf yes. My name is NOT miss 'teach'. No go sit down next to your brother before I whip you". "Well your into bondage aren't you. I would hate to see your husband". "My private life is none of your concern".  
  
Ranko eyed her suspiciously then sat down next to Ranma.  
  
"I'm gonna hate dis class", he whispered to his sister.  
  
"Me too. Least I got better Japanese then you bro".  
  
"Not by much", sighed Ranma, for once he was glad their father only cared about martial arts, not grades.  
  
The two watched the teacher blab on but were not really listening.  
  
'I ain't gonna survive this school life. 'Specially not cooking. At least PE and Lunch will be good subjects. I wonder where Shampoo and Ryouga are. Well Ryouga is probably in Russia or Hawaii for all I know. He's so cute and has such a great butt.. My god I did NOT just think that. Oh god I'm thinkin' it again', thought Ranko.  
  
'Akane. Akane. Akane. Akane. Oh what a great ass. Great chest, all round like. Such a sparkling personality and eyes. So pretty. They light up the whole place. Oh Akane. Akane Akane Akane Akane Akane', was going through Ranma's mind.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(This scene is in Chinese)  
  
Meanwhile a purple haired figure was on top of the school roof carrying a box that had 'NekoHaten' on the side. Here is what was running through her head at that moment.  
  
'Ranma-kun. You will be mine very then I can go back to the village and we can have strong kids together. Ranko-chan.. You really need to me give back my bra and panties you had to borrow. Also I should kill Panda for eating all my food while I'm out here', thought Shampoo.  
  
A black haired man was kneeling next to her, just not looking at her.  
  
"Shampoo. Give up this foolish search and declare your love for me", said the man, hugging a statue on top of the school's roof.  
  
"I'm over here you idiot, and I do not love you anymore. You kept mistaking everyone for me -except- me during our engagement", said Shampoo, hitting Mousse over the head.  
  
"I swear it was you though dear! It felt so much like you".  
  
"You think you would know what I felt like after all those busy nights we spent together in bed", growled Shampoo.  
  
Mousse blushed and looked down, forgetting about that one fact.  
  
"We got a child out of those nights though", said Mousse, sounding quite hopeful.  
  
"I regret the nights we spent making our child, not our child. I love my child!"  
  
"She's my child too", said Mousse. "She is only five years old. She needs a mother!" "She will have a mother as long as I am around. Now shut up so I can watch the targets"  
  
Mouse sighed and sat down, feeling quite defeated after Shampoo's stern talking to him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranma sighed in relief as the class was over with, which was evident by him running out of the classroom.  
  
"PE! YES!", shouted Ranko, jumping up in the air and pumping her arms. "Hope they got some karate or sumtin", she added, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"You are NOT going to hurt anyone Ranko", said Akane.  
  
Ranko smiled sheepishly. "Not even Kuno? You know you want to beat him into the ground. Damn pervert, I've only known him for a day and already I hate him". "Now maybe we can make an exception on that one"  
  
When they arrived at the changing rooms for PE Akane lead Ranko into the girls' bathroom after grabbing some gym clothes her size.  
  
Ranma started to follow her with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Nuh-uh Ranma. You are going to change in the BOY'S locker room. Not in the girl's so you can stare at my body", said Akane, pushing him towards the boy's changing room.  
  
Ranma looked disappointed but walked into the boy's locker room. Damn, and he thought he had a perfect plan to. Walk in there undetected, hide in a locker, then stare away at the lovely young body of Akane. Well, there was always the wedding night.  
  
Ranko chuckled and looked at Akane after she was sure her brother was safely hidden away in the locker room.  
  
"You know he loves ya to death", she said.  
  
Akane nodded and had a grin on her face as she watched Ranma walk into the boy's bathroom.  
  
'And she's fallin' for him. Poor girl. They'd look cute together though", she thought.  
  
Ranko dragged Akane into the girl's bathroom.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranko yelped as Akane showed her the panties that came with the gym outfit.  
  
"So I gotta parade in provided panties and a T-shirt for GYM!", shouted Ranko.  
  
Akane and the other girls nodded. They didn't like the idea either but at least they had quickly gotten used to it. It wasn't that big of a deal once you got used to it.  
  
Ranko groaned and grabbed the gym clothes out of Akane's hands.  
  
She quickly took off her own black, blue, and red striped button-up t-shirt and her black pants. Ranko stared at here gym uniform as if it would jump up and bite her any minute.  
  
The girl's looked at her body, amazed.  
  
"No wonder every damn boy in the whole school likes her. Just look at that chest and BUTT. She's got better build then we do", said one girl.  
  
"Uh.. Why thanks", said Ranko, quickly putting on the gym shorts and the t- shirt. Maybe her body was improving. Now she had girls complementing her. Maybe she could get some guys now. Maybe even Ryouga! Oh how she had waited for this day.  
  
The girls groaned as they saw how better her body looked in the gym clothes.  
  
"You must have the boys flocking all over you. I'd kill to have a body like that." Ranko shook her head as she began to retie her pigtail into place. "Nope, I've never had boys flock around me. I always thought I was to ugly or something" "Oh no! Not by far. I don't know how you can say that what with a lot of the guys already planning on how to make you yours". Oh wonderful, Ranko thought. Now she had stalkers. "I don't want to be with any of the guys here. I've only been here a day. Besides, I like someone else", she said, muttering the last sentence quietly.  
  
Ranko squeaked a little bit as a good sized group of girls crowded around here. "Who who?!" "Well, it's a guy from back home. His name's Ryouga." "What does he look like?" "Does he have a nice ass?" The brunette grimaced a little bit at the last question. She giggled a little bit after she got used to the thought. "Oh, well I think he does. He has dark black-ish looking hair and dark brown eyes. I don't know why but he has cute little fangs instead of regular front teeth. It makes him look like a cute puppy dog when he smiles. He is well built and muscular from doing martial arts a good deal of his life" She sighed and looked a little disappointed. "There is only one problem. He has such a bad sense of direction. We were supposed to go out on our first date the day after he had a big battle with my brother. Well, the day of the battle came and he never showed up. We waited three more days and on the fourth day our father made us leave for China. I haven't seen him since."  
  
All the girls sighed and a few patted Ranko sympathetically on the back. They found it so sad, kind of like a romance novel but a real life one instead. Akane pulled on her gym shirt while deep in thought. If he had such a bad sense of direction and wanted to date Ranko so badly then one day he would end up here. She was sure of it, and once he did show up. She would be the first one to set him up with Ranko. She deserved someone better then Kuno.  
  
She looked over at Ranko's sad face and decided it would be best to get her out of here before she got even more depressed. "Come on Ranko, we wouldn't want to miss our first day of PE now would we?" Ranko ginned and shook her head. "To the gym!"  
  
Once they stepped out side they immediately flocked by the few boys already out there.  
  
"Ranko!! Akane! Can we get a picture of you two!" asked a group of boys.  
  
"Ah...sure", they both said at the same time. It was kind of a pity. Akane had wanted to cheer up Ranko before PE started. It was a horrible thing to be in a bad state of mind before this class. Oh little did Akane know..  
  
When Ranma arrived he saw Akane and Ranko posing in different poses for a group of boys, each holding a camera.  
  
'Hehe, seems my sis is already popular with the boys. I told her she would start getting attractive... Woah! Akane looks GOOD in that outfit. Gotta get a few pictures of my own from those boys' thought Ranma.  
  
Ranko looked over and saw her brother. She waved happily and called him over. Maybe they could all get a group picture.  
  
"Yo bro!!"  
  
"Hey sis! What's with the pictures?" he asked, looking the boys up and down cautiously.  
  
"Oh they asked for a few pictures of us", said Akane.  
  
Something clicked in Ranma's mind. The boys wanted the pictures for themselves, not to give to the girls. That was his fiancée and not to mention his sister. No one got to look lustily at Akane except for him and for his sister. Whoever became her boyfriend he guessed. Ranma growled and the boys scrambled off.  
  
Akane nodded and looked at Ranma. It had been fun to pose for those pictures but the flashes had started to hurt her eyes.  
  
"Settle down Ranma. It was only a few pictures", said Akane.  
  
"Of you guys in only panties and a t-shirt!", yelled Ranma.  
  
Ranko shrugged and smiled. What could she say. She was becoming attractive. Why bother to stop the boys that wanted a few pictures as mementos?  
  
"I kinda liked it".  
  
"Me too", said Akane.  
  
Ranma growled and pouted slightly. Not fair, they were supposed to cheer and congratulate them for saving them from the nasty boys. Humph, damn girls and their love for pictures.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranma was currently playing a one man football team against all the boys in the gym class, he was winning and the others were losing badly. Well, they had asked for it. The coach had explained that they did it to all the new guys so they could see the new guy lose. Just. This wasn't one of those cases.  
  
"Touchdown!", Ranma yelled, throwing the football down, making a nice big dent in the ground.  
  
One of the boys hesitantly picked up the ball and stared at the dent before looking at Ranma nervously. Oh boy, this was a nice big mistake.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranko and Akane were on a team for gymnastics and they were kicking butt.  
  
"Good Akane and Ranko. Lift those legs higher you two!!", the teacher yelled.  
  
Akane flipped off the beam and Ranko flipped off another beam before landing on her knees and catching Akane. Who landed on Ranko's hands and then Ranko pushed her so Akane did a quick flip before landing on the ground. Akane and Ranko smiled while Ranko did another quick back flip before bowing.  
  
"Don't show off to much Ranko. The girls will get mad at you", whispered Akane.  
  
"It kinda comes naturally. Besides, they are already jealous of my body. Might as well give them more to be jealous about".  
  
Akane laughed at that and watched as the teacher told them to come up with a routine.  
  
"Easy as punch", laughed Ranko.  
  
"Actually it is as easy as pie or as easy as cake", corrected Akane.  
  
Ranko shrugged, was she expected to know that kind of stuff?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ranma smirked as he was used as an example by the teacher.  
  
"Show 'em the correct way to throw a football Ranma", said the PE teacher.  
  
Ranma nodded and threw the football, which prompletly was thrown out of the field and out of site. The boy's mouths dropped open and a few stared at him dumbly. "Please say we don't have to throw as well as he just did"  
  
"What!? What!? What did I do!?", asked Ranma confused, knowing exactly what he had did.  
  
Ranma looked confused as a boy was sent to go fetch another football.  
  
"Don't try to throw so hard next time Ranma", said the coach.  
  
"But I was trying to throw as light as possible!", argued Ranma.  
  
A few of the guys fainted on the spot.  
  
Ranma looked utterly confused as the PE coach said PE was over.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Next time is swimming! Bring a bathing suit!", yelled the two coaches.  
  
The boys all looked at Akane and Ranko with grinning faces, as did the girls with Ranma. The three sheepishly walked off as any boyfriends and girlfriends glared at them.  
  
"At least PE is more fun then I expected", muttered Ranma, walking VERY closely to Akane. Akane giggled as he put an arm around her shoulder. "Is it joint PE? I think you being in a swimsuit would be nice". Akane giggled at the thought. Ranma was certinately the flatterer today. "Oh stop it bro. That means you have to see some of the guys in speedos". Ranma suddenly looked a bit green. "Please, don't remind me" Both of the girls laughed.  
  
Meanwhile a dark figure watched from a nearby tree.  
  
"So Ranko and Ranma. Popular again huh? Won't be when you are black and blue all over. You are going to PAY for what you did to me. Just as soon as I find the way out of this tree..." muttered the figure.  
  
{Yeah you know who that is }  
  
Author's notes: You better know who is in that tree. There, I re-did it because I decided to change Ranko's hair color. I thought it would be confusing with their hair so much alike an plus I was getting tired of all the Ranko's with red hair. Thought I might have it a different color for a change. Now I know you people are tired of it just being re-written over and over but I'll get to a new chapter soon. Promise. 


End file.
